


All You Had to do Was Stay

by HistoryKat



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryKat/pseuds/HistoryKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Taylor Swift's "All You Had to do Was Stay" song. Starts Kurtbastian and ends- well you are going to have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had to do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to say right now I do use some of the lyrics of Taylor Swift's song "All You Had to do Was Stay" in the story. It is not a lot just a few words, but Kurt does say them and he is not consciously quoting Taylor Swift when he says them. I mean I consciously quoted her but Kurt did not. So lets go ahead and call that my disclaimer for terrible usage of Taylor Swift lyrics and for not owning Glee!!

Rich boys. I once thought that was what I wanted. A boy who could lavish me with expensive gifts and affection without breaking their bank accounts. Oh I would love them, wholly and completely. I would love with all of my heart and not an ounce less. I thought I had it once upon a time. His name: Sebastian Smythe.

It was my sophomore year of high school and I was miserable. I had been bullied out of my old school and now faced the fear of being new at a preparatory high school. I did not fit in with all of the navy and red. I had my own unique style that Dalton did not allow me to express myself. I was lucky though, I had a best friend here who appreciated me for more than my unique voice and fashion sense. He was a genuine friend and his name was Blaine Anderson. I adored him, possibly even loved him, but I was friend-zoned from the very beginning. It took me a month to feel comfortable in the confines of Dalton. The new foreign exchange student helped me. Sebastian Smythe was born in Ohio but move to France when he was ten. He moved back to Westerville after seven years in Paris. Blaine was greeting Dalton's newest seventeen year old junior when I first saw him. Knowing Blaine was expecting me I walked confidently to the duo. "Kurt," Blaine said smiling enthusiastically when he spotted me, "meet Dalton's newest student. Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel." Sebastian politely shook my hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet someone as-intriguing as you Mr. Hummel." My eyebrow rose when Sebastian kissed my hand. "Likewise." I say not sure what I think of Sebastian.

Over the course of a couple of months we become close. Sebastian enjoyed spending time with me and it seemed that our relationship grew quickly. We were just friends hanging out at the nearest coffee shop-the Lima Bean-when I asked an important question. "So Seb, you have been taking me here and buying my coffee for the last few weeks." "Yes, yes I have." "Is this a date?" "Do you want this to be a date?" "I-yes. Yes I do. I like you Sebastian. I like you a lot." "I like you too Kurt. I propose a toast. A toast to my beautiful and wonderful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." I couldn't help but to blush at those words, "To the most amazing boyfriend." I say raising my coffee cup. "To my amazing boyfriend." Sebastian agreed. As time passed I just fell more in love with Sebastian. Over the course of the next two years Sebastian would give me tickets to see Lady Gaga-twice, a weekend trip to Hollywood and many extravagant shopping trips. I was in love and so ready to marry this man. Unfortunately that is not to be.

I had been engaged to Sebastian all of three days before my world crumbled. I found Sebastian in bed with another man. The stupid thing was, I was no the one to break up. I forgave him before he was even dressed. "Sebastian-" I started when I saw him. The other boy had long since left. "This is not working Kurt." "What? What have I done wrong? I'm not mad at you. Stay." "No. Don't you get it? I don't love you any more." I shook my head, "I do not understand. I thought we were working." "Obviously not." With that Sebastian grabbed his coat. "If you walk out that door I will not be here when you get back. Think about this Sebastian, I love you completely. I gave you everything. I am not mad about that boy that just walked out the door not five minutes ago. I just want to spend my life loving you and being loved by you." With a deep breath Sebastian walked out the door.

It took some time but I eventually started living my life again. I re-kindled my friendship with Blaine and even though it took time I began to fall in love again. The main difference between Sebastian and Blaine is that Blaine does not expect anything. He understood when I told him I wanted to take things slow. He understood when I placed him in the friend Zone for over a year. He understood when for the first six months of dating the most intimate thing we did was hold hands. He understood when I did not accept his lavish gifts. Most importantly, he understood when we waited three years before we had sex. When Blaine asked me to marry him I knew he loved me completely and only me. He was the one and I was happy but I would have to break one more heart before my happily ever after.

It was a month before my wedding when Sebastian walked back into my life. He looked a mess. Getting down on one knee he re-proposed to me. "No." I said firmly. He had the audacity to look shocked. "It has been five years since I begged you to stay. You didn't. Now you say you want it back but it's just too late. All you had to do was stay. Let me remind you this is what YOU wanted. You ended it. You were all I wanted but not like this. All you had to do was stay." By this time I am crying. "I should thank you Sebastian. Since you chose not to stay I have found my soul mate." With that I turned my back on Sebastian, married Blaine and lived happily ever after.


End file.
